


Bump

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Harry Langford, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Danny Williams, the last of his siblings unwed, is shipped off to live with his uncle in the city where his family is sure he'll meet a nice alpha at one of the many events on the social calendar. But sometimes you find the right person by just bumping into them on the street.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 50
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of @LandonRichardson who encourages all my danford ideas including my desire for some kind of historical AU for the pair as they would both look SO GOOD in 18th-century/regency era finery. So tonight, I wrote this...

All of Eddie and Clara Williams’ children were married. Except for Daniel. 

Unwed at the age of 26, they were beginning to wonder if he’d ever find someone and since no one locally was interested - or Danny wasn’t interested in _them_ \- they’d taken the decision to send him to live with his uncle to see if a change of scene would bring new suitors. 

Daniel was opinionated, stubborn, argumentative. Those were traits not often seen in omegas and though alphas could also clearly see in qualities in Danny that made him stand out from the crowd, they found that when he didn’t submit to them as superior they moved onto omegas who would hang on their every word, agree with their views and be displayed on their arms like dolls.

Being paraded around at fancy events from grand balls to intimate dinners and everything in between was never Danny’s style but his uncle loved to be seen and was convinced that he would find the right alpha for him. So Danny had no choice but to attend more than he ever had before. Coming from a smaller town to the big city where his uncle lived had been a shift to get used to but he’d discovered that he liked the city. 

Crowded streets, buildings that seemed to stand higher than he’d ever seen, men and women, alphas and omegas, all living different lives and with so many varying attitudes towards themselves and each other. He realized just how rooted in tradition was the town he’d grown up in, and how rigid in upholding the ‘right way to do things’. The cramped city felt like freedom despite his hometown being the one surrounded by open space.

If he could just do what he wanted with no expectations, then he could see himself living a content life here, alpha or no alpha. 

“Danny! Come on!” his uncle Vito called for him from the carriage, hurrying him up so they could get going to yet another dinner party where he had to dress in his finest clothing. They’d stopped briefly in the city thoroughfare so that Danny could drop off a letter at the post office before they closed for the night.

As he made his way back over to the carriage, he futzed with the lace sleeve that was caught in the cuff of the thick, embroidered jacket. He wasn’t paying attention and that was when he banged into someone.

“I’m sorry, I should have been more careful,” Danny told the man - alpha - as they both regained their balance.

“Not at all,” the man replied with a strong English accent. “I should have been paying more attention to where I was going rather than being distracted by the scenery.”

“Excuse me,” Danny smiled as he moved around the alpha.

“Hold on,” the man said, and Danny turned back, seeing him stand from a crouched position where he picked something up from the ground. “I believe this is yours.” 

“Oh, shit!” Danny exclaimed, checking his wrist to find the simple silver chain he usually wore wasn’t there. He moved closer again to the other man and reached for the bracelet as he held it out. “Thank you. You have no idea how annoyed I’d be at myself if I lost it.”

“It holds a special meaning for you.”

“Very,” Danny nodded. “Damnit, the clasp is broken.” he opened the buttons on his jacket so that he could access the hidden inside pocket and carefully place the jewelry inside, noting how the alpha watched his movement, eyes roaming over Danny’s body.

“I would love to recommend a jeweler for you, but I’m new to the city and don’t entirely know my way around as of yet.”

“I’m sure my uncle will know where I should take it. I haven’t lived in the city long either.”

The handsome stranger raised an eyebrow and once more looked Danny over, noting his fine clothing. “I assume your family is also expecting you to attend every event on the social calendar?”

“Danny! We’ll be late!” his uncle yelled over again, this time thumping the side of the carriage to get his attention. 

“Speaking of,” the man continued. 

“My uncle. I have to go. It was nice to meet you,” he said since that seemed the polite thing and he found himself regretting not having more time to talk to the alpha. Something about his demeanor was intriguing. 

“I didn’t catch your name!” the man replied as Danny walked away again. 

“I didn’t throw it!” he smiled as he moved, noting the way the alpha returned it. 

He climbed in and as the horses pulled the carriage away he looked out the window and saw the man still watching as it left. 

*

Dinner was as he expected: full of polite conversation that meant nothing and then during desert, various older family members were pushing their children together and hoping some interest would spark between them. 

Danny had spoken to two alphas, both slightly younger than him; one female and one male. They were perfectly nice people, but… dull. And the male alpha clearly wasn’t interested in him either. The female, Leslie, laughed with him as they discussed other people in the room and there was something about her that he liked but it felt more like a blossoming friendship and nothing where Danny could see a real future. She told him she was more attracted to female omegas anyway and Danny? Well, he was as stumped in answering her question as to ‘what kind of alpha he liked’ as when anyone else asked him the same. 

He never liked to answer, not just because he always wanted a _feeling_ when with someone rather than judging them by their looks, but because the kind of alpha he was looking for was probably a contradiction and didn't exist. He wanted a take-charge alpha. Someone strong in every way possible who would be strong with him, but they also had to know when to back off and when to appreciate Danny’s independence and authority. He wanted someone steadfast in their opinion, but who was open to other points of view. He wanted an alpha who was fit, muscled, maybe even rugged. But also refined, polite, and held a softness in their manner that could draw him closer. 

He wanted a partner who was in control but who would relinquish it to him without feeling like they were losing their alphahood.

He wanted someone complicated. Like him. He’d shrugged his shoulders and said, “I’m open to the possibilities.”

Dinner had finished and moved to the opulent lounge of the house where most of the guests were sitting in various chaises, couches, armchairs, and stools while talking in smaller groups. There were a few small, sweet items on silver trays dotted about various tables as well as more wine and a few bottles of sherry and other liqueurs.

Danny was just helping himself to another sweet pastry when he heard people talking in the hallway and coming closer. 

_“I’m sorry I missed dinner, father, but I had somewhere to be and you know I have no interest in these tedious dinner parties.”_

_“Nonsense, we do these for you, you know.”_

_“Which is probably why I hate them. Showing me off like some prized bull at an auction.”_

He recognized the voice of the person complaining but couldn’t quite place it, though he knew the second voice was that of their host, Mr. Langford. 

He watched as they entered the room, Mr. Langford, with his arm around the shoulder of his son. Now he knew why he recognized the voice. It was the alpha he’d bumped into earlier outside the post office!

“Everyone! Our son, Harold, has finally deigned us with his presence!”

“I was unavoidably detained at work,” Harold explained though Danny had a feeling that was a lie considering he’d been out on the street earlier and not behind a desk.

“What kind of work do you do?” he decided to ask, just to see if his reply would match to a job that wouldn’t finish up until after nine o’clock at night.

When Harold looked over, he seemed momentarily stunned to recognize Danny’s face, then he smiled. “I work for the government.” It was a vague answer and somehow left Danny with more questions.

Mr. Langford then dragged his son in the opposite direction and began introducing him to others in the room. The party wasn’t large but there were about twenty-five or thirty people there so it was still possible to ignore those you didn’t want to speak with. 

He had sauntered back over to his uncle, asking when he thought they’d be leaving and Vito had waved him off, still deep in conversations of his own. Danny had then been caught by an older female alpha who had been widowed a few years previously. 

Cherie was nice enough but was almost twenty years his senior and her experience was worn on her sleeve. Danny hadn’t met her before but had heard the gossip that she spent a lot of time with young omegas. The more salacious gossip said she chewed them up and spit them out again. And the suggestion she’d made closer to his ear was too much, even for him.

“There you are,” he heard from behind and turned to see Harold standing there with a glass of sherry in his hand. “I was afraid I’d have to scour the city from top to bottom to find out the name of the lovely omega I’d had the pleasure of bumping into.”

“Harold Langford, government worker,” Danny greeted him with a smirk that was returned. 

“And I’m still waiting to hear your name,” he replied.

“Daniel Williams. Call me Danny.”

“And I prefer Harry,” he said as he reached out a hand and they shook, the movement slow to release.

“Had I known we’d end up in the same place tonight, I’d have offered you a ride,” Danny said. 

“Actually, I really was working,” Harry said as he sipped on his drink. 

“That important government job,” Danny nodded his head. “You see, I wasn’t sure whether to believe you about that considering when and how we first met. And you told me you were new in town but I know for a fact that your parents have been living here for decades. They told us all about the house over dinner.”

“It’s complicated,” Harry said. “I spent the majority of my childhood at boarding school, then I attended university in England before traveling so that I could broaden my horizons. It’s true that I’ve only been back living in the city for a short while and it’s changed a lot since I was younger. So when you consider all of that, it’s new to me.”

“So you weren’t lying.”

“Not in the traditional sense,” he said. “Now you know more about me, I think you should return the favor. What brought you to the city?”

“My parents sent me to live with my uncle so that he could try his hand at marrying me off. Apparently I exhausted all my options back home. It was a small town,” he shrugged.

“I see,” Harry nodded. “So you find these occasions to be as annoying as I do. The concept of matchmaking might be centuries old but it’s exhausting. I would prefer to meet someone organically.”

“Ah, but their argument is that there are so few opportunities for that to happen and that parties such as this, allow people to meet in a relaxed setting. Not to mention, if every eligible person is in one place, it should speed up the process.”

“That is their argument, yes. However, I question how relaxed this is considering the expectations. People meeting in this setting are thinking about attraction, sex, marriage, and equating who they meet with that in mind. Now say you… bump into someone on the street,” he suggested, keeping his eyes on Danny who raised an eyebrow at the chosen example. “If one were to be in that situation and feel an attraction, is that not more natural? Unencumbered with the expectant atmosphere that a party such as this holds?”

“You have a point. And I agree,” Danny replied, taking a drink from his wine and draining it.

“Here,” Harry reached to take the empty glass from him. “Let me get you some more.”

Just as Harry handed him the refilled glass, Danny put it back down on the table when he spotted someone he knew and thought they might try to come over and talk. “Actually, I was thinking about getting some air,” he said. 

Harry looked around, a little puzzled but catching on. “When I arrived it was beginning to rain. But perhaps we could go somewhere a little quieter,” he suggested and Danny agreed. 

They left the lounge, trying not to draw attention to themselves lest they be the subject of any gossip themselves, though Danny knew Mrs. Langford had spotted them. 

Harry led Danny back across the grand foyer of the house and to a study. “Is this your father’s? The book collection is impressive,” Danny said as he perused some of the titles on the shelves.

“No, my father has a larger study through the door opposite. This is mine. A lot of these items I picked up on my travels.”

“I’ve been as far as the coast. An impressive fifty miles or so,” he laughed. Danny may not have been very far geographically, but he was well-educated and he could tell from the trinkets on Harry’s shelves and desk that he’d been to far-flung places such as India and Morocco as well as through the major European cities.

“So tell me, who was it you wanted to avoid back there?”

“Rachel,” Danny said. “She’s not so bad actually. We’ve met before at various events and we get along fine. We courted a little but I put a stop to it. I couldn’t stand her mother.”

“Rachel Hollander?” Harry asked and Danny nodded. “Her mother… Amanda? We’ve also met at a few events. I believe there's an omega sibling Amanda wanted me to meet, though I declined. Her attitude was very...arrogant, superior. I can understand the revulsion. Strange,” he continued. “How is it that the two of us haven’t met before today?”

Danny continued to look around the room, curious to learn more about Harry indirectly from the things he owned. “Perhaps the universe wished for us to meet organically,” he said with a huff of a laugh.

When he turned around to share the small joke, he froze. Harry had snuck up on him and was right there. If Danny took one small step he’d bang into the alpha’s chest. “Perhaps,” he agreed, though his eyes were dark with a more serious tone.

In the next moment, they were kissing. Danny was pushed back against a wall between bookcases, bracketing him in with nowhere to go even if he wanted. Harry was cupping his face with a warm hand as his lips descended on Danny’s in a bruising, passionate kiss that he returned with equal fervor. Like a bolt of lightning striking inside him, he knew he’d been touch-starved and needed this. Having Harry seem to surround him on all sides made him want to melt. He could smell the alpha, taste him, feel him.

The hand at his cheek trailed down his body and Harry’s fingers fumbled to undo the buttons of Danny’s jacket and push the material aside enough to wrap his arms around the omega, enveloping him in strong arms that pulled him close, keeping him in his place.

The kissing slowed to small nips, their noses brushing as Harry kept changing the angles, one hand lowering to cup and squeeze Danny’s ass and Danny could feel the shape of Harry’s smile against his lips.

The alpha ducked his head, laying soft kisses behind Danny’s ear then licking down his neck and running his teeth over a patch of skin. “Wait,” Danny said, his hands clutching into Harry’s jacket. “You can’t mark me.”

The alpha lifted his head. His eyes were dark and he wanted it. Danny wanted it too. The moment was heavy and potent between them and the mingling smell of their joint arousal spurred them on. But they had to be sensible. “I want to,” Harry said, his voice low as he nosed at Danny’s cheek and fingers combed through his hair before tickling over the area he wanted to bite.

“And I want you to do it but this is crazy. We just met.”

“You’re right,” Harry admitted, backing off but then unable to stop himself as he moved once more into Danny's space. He ran a hand down Danny’s shirt to his waistband. “Oh, but you smell so good. Permit me a taste.”

Danny licked his lips as he thought about it, then nodded eagerly. Very rarely had he been with an alpha and let them do much more than touch his hand or peck a kiss on his cheek and here he was, allowing Harry to drop to his knees, open his breeches and push aside his underwear.

The cool air hit his skin and he shivered when Harry’s hot hands touched him, lifting his hardening cock with one while the other rubbed at the forming wetness between his legs, a finger quickly pressing inside him. 

He gasped and steadied himself with a hand on Harry’s shoulder, the other clutching into his hair. 

Harry leaned in, his tongue sucking, licking, flicking over Danny’s clit and the hum of enjoyment that emanated from Harry vibrated into Danny’s body. 

“Shii-, fuck!” Danny exclaimed, keeping his voice to a whisper, holding it back as Harry’s mouth excited him. 

Harry stood again, grabbed Danny, and spun him until he was sitting on the desk. He pushed Danny’s legs up and wider and then got down again, his mouth once more on Danny, licking up from his pussy to his clit and clamping over it while two of his fingers entered Danny and crooked as they fucked him. Danny’s head fell back to the desk and he arched his back, the tension building inside him. He grabbed for his dick with both hands and pumped it, adding to the sensations that centered on his lower half.

“Shit, you’re gonna make me come!” he got out just before it happened, the orgasm rippling through him. He had just enough brainpower to use a hand to catch the slick that spilled from his cock. Harry, still turned on, took Danny’s hand by the wrist and licked up the sticky substance, cleaning him off.

As Danny’s mouth dropped open while watching the act, he almost missed seeing how Harry’s other hand was pumping his own dick. Harry had at some point pulled the hard length out, releasing it from his breeches.

Danny lay there, legs still open, body on display as Harry braced himself on the desk and directed his cock towards Danny’s body. His seed spilled over the omega as he came, coating him with the spunk that he rubbed in over Danny’s thighs, stomach, cock and pussy.

Quietly, Harry stood back, wavering and slightly off-balance as he put his clothing to rights while Danny slid off the desk and did the same. There was a momentary awkwardness but Harry reached for Danny, holding him by the wrist as he pulled him closer.

“You smell good,” he said as he took it in, long and slow. 

“I smell like _you_ ,” Danny pointed out. “The room smells like us.”

Harry smiled. It was smug and contented. Satisfied. “Indulge me. Don’t wash until morning. Longer if possible.”

Danny reached for Harry’s face and smirked as he caressed it. “You still found a way to mark me, if only temporarily.” Harry turned his head enough to press a kiss to Danny’s thumb. “I can’t believe we just did that. I barely know you.”

“Do you regret it?” Harry asked and Danny could see a vulnerability in the alpha that he didn’t expect from someone who had so much confidence. For Danny, he was lowering his defenses. It made Danny’s heart swell.

“No,” he replied, seeing the relief in Harry’s smile. 

Harry leaned over Danny to the desk again and picked something up, holding it out for Danny who shook his head and groaned as he took the bracelet back from him. In all they'd done, it must have fallen out of his jacket pocket. 

"Twice in one day," Harry said. "One might believe you did it on purpose to get my attention." But Danny just held the bracelet and sighed rather than respond to Harry's teasing. "What's the significance of it?" he asked, quiet and curious.

"It belonged to a friend of mine. An alpha. We grew up together. Honestly, I thought - we both thought - that he and I would always be together. We had plans," he smiled ruefully. "When we were about fifteen years old we were swimming. I got in trouble, he rescued me but... then he got caught in the same riptide but he didn't make it. I think after that was when I stopped caring about a real future, finding an alpha. The one I wanted to be with was gone, taken away from me. I never thought I'd be interested in anyone else."

Harry rubbed his arms. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to stop living your life, stop yourself from being happy just for his sake." He took the jewelry from Danny's hand. "But if we choose to believe the universe wanted us to meet as we did then maybe it isn't a coincidence that your bracelet broke in the process. Think of it as a sign from your friend that it's time for you to move on. Find an alpha that makes you happy."

"Like you?" Danny suggested, a hopeful smile on his face.

"If you'll have me," Harry replied and hugged Danny, his arms once more wrapping around him and Danny closed his eyes, letting himself drift in the comfort of the alpha’s presence; a feeling he’d never thought he'd allow himself. There was an innate trust that he couldn’t account for but that he felt safe sinking into. 

Harry was turning out to be the kind of alpha he’d always wanted. Strong but vulnerable, tough but sensitive, rugged yet refined, worldly but down to earth. All the contradictions he’d been searching for thinking they couldn't exist in one person. And somehow, he’d found them.

He lifted his head and they kissed gently, with a languid touch that came from their earlier passions being slaked, subdued to a simmer in the background. 

A knock on the door made them pull apart. “Harry, are you in there?”

“Yes, mother, we’ll be right out.” He answered and though they each checked that they were presentable, they had only a few moments until the door was opened and Mrs. Langford stood there. She took a moment, putting some pieces together from what she was seeing.

“Daniel, your uncle is looking for you. It’s getting late.”

Harry took hold of Danny’s arm and wrapped it around his own, his hand over Danny’s. “I’ll escort you,” he said, and Mrs. Langford moved out of the way to allow them to walk through the foyer to the door where Vito was waiting. 

Mrs. Langford followed, a fan in her hand that she lightly wafted.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” Danny said to both Mrs. Langford and to Harry.

“Harry, you don’t have to work tomorrow, do you dear?” Mrs. Langford asked though she knew the answer before continuing. “I think it would be nice if Daniel joined us for afternoon tea. We can all get to know each other better. Some of us, anyway,” she said and Danny’s uncle caught on quickly, his nose twitching at the obvious aroma that hung around the two younger men. 

Danny blushed though Harry kept his face neutral with a hint of a smile, no shame or modesty over what had happened or what they're family might deduce.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Vito said. “I’m sure Danny has no other plans and will be delighted to see your son again.”

“Yes, of course,” Danny agreed.

“Until tomorrow, then,” Harry said, stepping back from Danny though keeping hold of his hand as he lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against it. His eyes looked up into Danny's as he did so, a twinkle in them that made Danny's insides flutter like he was a blushing young thing with a first crush. Harry's gentlemanly act felt like more than just social politeness. It was a gesture filled with promise and respect.

“Good night,” Danny said as their eyes met stayed fixed on each other. It felt difficult to tear himself away. He was drawn to Harry, he itched to spend all of his time with the alpha. But he had an inkling that would all come in time if they could be patient and see through the courting process that their families expected of them. 

As the door closed behind them, Vito put a hand on Danny’s shoulder as he led him down the wet path to the carriage; the light rain whipping around them. They climbed in quickly to avoid getting wet and Danny looked out, seeing where Harry watched through the window, his silhouette easy to distinguish.

“I told you so,” Vito said, drawing Danny’s attention back to him. “I said if you came with me to a few of these events that you’d find the right alpha. All that complaining about how they were stupid and here we are. You met someone. You gonna admit I was right?”

“Yes, Uncle Vito. You told me so,” Danny said with a soft shake of his head and a smile he had to bite so as not to laugh since he knew the truth: the parties had never worked. It was a bump on the street.

*

_One year later…_

“It’s definitely a bump,” Harry said as they lay in bed, both breathing heavily, sweating. Cum was slowly trickling out of Danny’s worn out pussy. Having been married for more than two months, the honeymoon period wasn’t wearing off. Every night they indulged in the desires they had for each other, hoping such need and want would never diminish. 

The alpha was laying on his side behind Danny and had his hand low on Danny’s belly, rubbing over it.

“I ate a lot at dinner,” Danny reasoned. He wasn’t going to believe what it was until it was irrefutable. 

“It feels different than that. Too defined. It’s a bump,” he kissed Danny’s cheek, the mark on his neck, and then his shoulder. “Your mother will be very happy to hear how quickly this happened,” Harry teased.

“Don’t mention my mother while we’re in bed,” Danny moaned but settled into the spooning position they were in, pushing back into Harry and making the alpha moan as his cock slid between Danny’s thighs and rubbed slowly.

*

_4 weeks later…_

Danny looked at himself in the mirror early one morning after having thrown up in the wash basin in the bathroom.

Harry, wearing only a loose shirt and nothing else, wrapped his arms around Danny from behind, curious as to what Danny was finding so fascinating in the mirror. He kissed the back of Danny’s neck and rubbed a hand up and down his arm. 

“Okay,” Danny admitted. “It’s a bump.”

They both smiled as their eyes met through the reflective surface.


	2. Vignette One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen.  
> But this is for the three people who want more lol. 
> 
> This is set around 5 or so months after they met and tells the story of how they had their wedding brought forward. Even if just by a little bit. :)

Danny had complained in the carriage ride to the governor’s mansion. 

“I thought now that I was being courted by Harry that we’d stop going to so many of these events but it feels like we go to even more now.”

“You’re not married yet. And besides, you should never stop socializing. It’s good for you,” Vito told him as they arrived.

“I didn’t know you knew the governor.”

“I don’t,” Vito admitted. “But the Langfords do. They have connections that go even higher than ours.”

“So… you’re using my relationship with Harry to climb a social ladder?” he frowned at his uncle. 

“Get used to it, Danny. That’s how the world works,” Vito said as he climbed out of the carriage, the footman helping both of them step down. 

The governor’s fundraiser was in full swing with crowds of well-to-do members of society mingling together. He could tell that some of the younger generation were looking on this as yet another matchmaking party and he, for one, was glad to not be in that position anymore. He may not be married yet, but the initial planning had begun and he’d only known Harry for a handful months.

He asked the member of staff taking everyone’s overcoats if he’d seen any of the Langford family arrive yet and he received a no, but he wasn’t sure if the man would have known who he was talking about, so he still craned his neck around as he tried to see if he could spot them.

Vito had disappeared into a crowd. He was very good at inserting himself into conversations where Danny would much rather stay back and observe. After a brief, polite discussion with another young omega, Danny excused himself when she was distracted by a handsome alpha.

He made his way through the foyer and asked for directions to a bathroom. He got a little lost as he made a few wrong turns on his way back. Not recognizing the artwork on the walls was the biggest giveaway. He was backtracking when he spotted an alpha leaning against the wall.

“Lost?” the man asked.

“I just turned the wrong way,” he replied. Something about the alpha didn’t sit right with Danny.

“A pretty omega like you shouldn’t be at a party like this on their own,” the alpha said.

“I’m not.”

“No ring on your finger, which makes you fair game.”

“You’re drunk,” Danny grimaced as the man came closer and he could smell the alcohol on his breath. He stood his ground, not willing to submit to the alpha in any way. “And I’m not interested.”

The man grabbed for Danny’s elbow. He shook it off but then the alpha reached for him again, tighter this time. “You think you’re too good for me? Like all these other snobs around here who look down on those of us who aren’t a part of your social circle, huh?”

Danny hadn’t considered who the man was, but his clothing was the livery of the governor’s staff. So this alpha wasn’t a guest. He worked here. Though maybe not for much longer. “You need to let go and back off,” Danny warned him. 

“I think _you_ need to learn your real place,” the alpha said, trying to push Danny towards an empty room but Danny fought back, confident that a drunk alpha wouldn’t beat him.

“Hey!” A yell came from further down the hallway and as Danny fought the alpha, kicking out at him, footsteps pounded down the carpet and then the alpha was being grabbed and flung back. He fell to the ground and laughed, practically cackling as he held up a hand. 

“We’re just having a conversation,” he said to the alpha who had intervened and to whom Danny was grateful despite his own skills. The man was poised, ready for a fight as he looked over at the drunk alpha with anger. 

“Take a walk,” the new alpha suggested. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t come back. The governor doesn’t take kindly to her staff attacking her guests.”

The man was unsteady as he got back to his feet and limped off, Danny having delivered a decent blow to his knee and groin in retaliation. In his drunkenness, he seemed to have forgotten all about them by the time he’d turned his back on them. 

“Are you okay?” the alpha asked, eyes now looking down at Danny with concern.

“I had it under control,” Danny said, an automatic response built from years of being stubborn and defensive.

“Good to know. But are you okay?” he reiterated.

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Danny replied. 

“I noticed you didn’t seem to be interested in mingling back there. I know these gatherings can be boring but you need to be careful. Some alphas will prey on omegas when they can catch them alone,” he indicated where Danny’s unwanted friend had wandered off. 

“Uh-huh,” Danny nodded. “I usually rely on my personality putting those alphas off. I’m more trouble than I’m worth,” he said and the alpha laughed. 

“I’m Steve,” he said. “And I like trouble.”

Danny wasn’t sure what to make of Steve. He was interesting. He was definitely the kind of good looking alpha that certain omegas might swoon over. And it seemed like he was flirting with him, his gaze open along with his smile as they talked. 

“Danny! There you are,” Harry walked around the corner. “I’ve been looking all over. Someone said they saw you headed this direction.” He approached, reaching for Danny’s hand to bring to his lips and kiss in greeting. He then turned to Steve, recognition evident. “McGarrett, it’s been a long time. I think the last time I ran into you was in Prague, wasn’t it? Fancy seeing you here.”

“You two know each other?” Danny asked.

“We’ve met,” Steve said. “Usually at these fundraisers. My family is always expected to donate heavily. As is his.”

“Wait, McGarrett?” Danny asked, twigging. “As in… _the_ McGarretts?”

“The one and the same,” Harry answered for him. “You look different, Steven. I know what it is! I got so used to seeing you with that beautiful omega on your arm. Where is she tonight?”

“She’s not here,” Steve replied, gritting his teeth ever so slightly. 

“A shame,” Harry replied with very little feeling behind it. “I was sure your mother would snap her up in an instant. I believe they got on very well.”

“I think my mother spent more time with her than I did,” Steve said, directing more of the conversation at Danny. 

Harry wrapped Danny’s arm around his own, clocking the look in Steve’s eyes and frowning. “Daniel, darling, I think it’s time we went back to the party. People will be wondering where we are and my father wishes to introduce you to some of our oldest family friends.”

“Maybe you can save me a dance,” Steve said, bowing slightly as Harry began to lead Danny away. 

“I’ll be keeping him busy,” Harry threw back. 

“What was that?” Danny asked as they walked away. “You don’t seem to like him.”

“Do you remember when we met and you avoided the Hollanders? It’s like that. Steven is okay but his family have never been my favorite people.”

“Ah.”

“That and I saw the way he was looking at you.”

Danny turned into Harry, stopping them from walking as they reached the foyer. “Hey,” he said. “Out of curiosity, on a scale of one to ten, just how much of a jealous, possessive type of alpha are you?”

Harry considered the question, weighing it up. “I never used to be, but since meeting you, I think I probably hit a good nine… nine and a half. Is that a problem?”

Danny smiled. “With you, I think I quite like it.” He leaned up and kissed Harry, not worried about the few people walking past them who would see.

Danny noticed that he was being watched throughout the evening and he met Steve’s eyes the few times that he caught him, surprised that the alpha didn’t look away. He wasn’t entirely sure if Steve was watching him or Harry, or perhaps just both of them and the way they were together. Maybe whatever had happened between Steve and the omega he had courted had ended badly and now it made him jealous to see another courtship go so well. 

He also wasn't sure how much Harry was aware of the attention, but he did seem to keep an arm around Danny at all times. Danny was keenly aware of it; a hand on the small of his back, at his waist, keeping a light hold on his elbow or making sure to keep their arms linked together so Danny couldn’t be stolen away from him into any other conversation. 

At a point when they were alone, Danny told Harry what had happened, the alpha displeased not to have been there himself, knowing the man who had attacked Danny may not have survived had he been there which would have solved the problem quickly. While talking with the governor later, Harry brought it up, insisting that the member of staff be let go and that the man be jailed. She informed Harry that Steve had already made the same complaints and she would be taking care of things.

Harry’s father kept finding the pair of them and leading them to meet with different people who were all important to the city in some way or another. And with each person, Danny was introduced with the expectation of becoming part of the Langford family. He liked seeing Mr. Langford so jovial in attitude, and the way Harry laughed at his father’s excitement of the family growing.

“Within six months of the wedding, I guarantee we’ll be expecting our first grandchild,” Mr. Langford had laughed with his friends. 

“You do our son a disservice,” Mrs. Langford had put in with a twinkle in her eye that matched the kind Danny loved to see in her son’s. “It won’t take him that long to have Danny bred and expecting. And I want lots of grandchildren,” she warned them. 

“I’ll get started on that straight away, mother,” Harry had told her while Danny raised an eyebrow.

Danny found himself on his own again a little later and somewhat at a loss as to what to do with himself. Harry had been dragged off by an old school friend and his uncle was nowhere to be seen. 

“So…” a now recognizable voice said as he approached. “You’re going to be marrying into the Langford family. From what I hear, your courtship is moving very quickly.”

“Is it? If things go to plan we won’t be married for at least another six months. That seems short to you?”

Steve shrugged. “How well can you know a person after only what four, five months so far is it?”

“You’ve been stung,” Danny realized. “You’ve courted someone, loved them and they turned out not to be who you thought they were.” He knew he was right by the way Steve’s eyes changed. 

“I barely know you, but I’d hate to see that happen to you.”

“I trust Harry,” he said. “There was something. It was instant. Something I never thought could exist outside of a fairytale. He’s everything I ever wanted to find. He’s not perfect, no one is. But he wants to be. For me. He has _so much_ respect for me. I don’t see how someone like that could ever burn me.”

Steve nodded. “I've never felt anything like that.”

“Then whoever made you feel the way you do right now? They weren’t the right person for you. But I hope you find someone one day who is,” he said, then spotted Harry across the room. “Excuse me,” he said. 

“What’s he saying now?” Harry asked, grumbling as Danny put his arm in his again. 

“He was trying to put me off marrying you,” Danny teased. “But don’t worry. I set the record straight.”

“You did?”

“I told him how lucky I was,” he smiled. “And that you,” he fiddled with the nape of Harry’s coat, fixing it back into place and smoothing it down. “Are perfect.” 

Harry leaned down for a small kiss. “I’m only perfect when I have you by my side,” he said and it made Danny’s insides flip.

Danny licked his lips. “Keep talking like that and you and I are going to have to go somewhere private,” he murmured in Harry’s ear. Over the months they'd known each other, they'd escaped to be alone often. it was tough when in a place they didn't know so well, but they had still managed on a few occasions. Beyond that, Danny felt like he was becoming very familiar with Harry's study.

“Come with me,” Harry said, voice low and needy as he took Danny by the hand and led him through the throng of people and into the heavily manicured garden of the estate. He pulled Danny down the side of the house, the light from inside illuminating just enough for them to see where they were going. Once secluded along the wall and behind where shrubbery was thick enough to hide them, Harry pressed Danny against the stone. 

In an instant, they were on each other, lips meeting in demanding kisses. Harry’s hands fumbled with Danny’s clothing, freeing him of its constricting buttons. He dropped his mouth into Danny’s neck, breathing in his omega scent.

Danny wrapped a hand around the back of Harry’s neck. “I want so much more. I want you to fuck me," he said. They'd never gone so far. They knew the risks involved and had the presence of mind to back off before, but both had known it was only a matter of time before the wait got too much. 

“Here?” Harry asked, unsure if it was wise but the need in his voice was just as evident as in Danny’s.

They held still for just a moment, listening to the quiet around them. When their eyes met in the dark, they couldn’t hold back. Harry dropped Danny’s breeches, exposing his body. He fell to his knees, knowing Danny would need to be prepped for a cock the size of his. He lifted Danny’s hardening member and pressed it against his stomach while he used his mouth and fingers on Danny’s clit and pussy, getting him excited, getting him wet, hearing the slurp of his slick against the fingers that were plunging in and out of him. 

“Please, babe,” Danny moaned on a whisper and Harry stood again, pulling his cock out and lining it up.

“You’re sure?” Harry asked as he rubbed the head of his cock against Danny’s pussy. 

The omega bit his lip and put a hand between his legs, feeling the hard member between his fingers and just how big it was. “I want it.”

Harry pushed and Danny had to bite down on his tongue as the thick, hard cock stretched him open. “Shhh, shh,” Harry murmured by his ear as he sunk deeper. “God, you feel good. Open up for me, relax, that’s it.”

Danny felt like it never ended; Harry’s cock just kept going deeper. He’d had things inside him before but nothing this big. It was a sharp pain but it dissipated quickly each time Harry stalled to let Danny get used to the feeling. “Oh, fuck, you’re going so deep, you’re cock is so big,” he moaned. 

Harry kissed him, open and messy, his tongue pushing deep into Danny’s mouth and keeping him quiet as he began to slowly thrust in and out, hips rolling up and down as they fucked against the wall. Harry lifted Danny’s thigh, changing the access and the angle as he sped up. 

Everything inside Danny felt amazing. His imagination of what it would feel like to have Harry’s dick deep inside him didn't do the real thing justice. He loved the feel of it pressing and rubbing inside him, the way it stretched him so wide and that it got so deep. Deeper than anything. Only Harry had ever touched Danny so far inside of him. “You’re gonna make me come,” his voice pitched higher as he felt the coil inside him get near to breaking. 

“Tell me when, Danny. I need to pull out so I don’t knot but I want to feel it, want to feel you come for me,” Harry said as he thrust deep inside Danny.

“Fuck, I’m so close, I’m so close I’m gonna come, your dick’s making me come, Harry! I’m coming- I’m co-” He felt everything inside him tighten and loosen all at one, his pussy pulsing around Harry’s thick cock and wanting to draw it deeper and let the knot in but Harry forced himself to pull out, using his hand to direct his cum as he spilled it over Danny’s stomach, tugging on it as the cum continued to empty out in long strands. 

He leaned on Danny, unable to stay standing by himself and they both just breathed and let their heart rates settle. Danny rubbed his fingers into the mess on his belly and lifted his hand to his lips, sucking the digits dry. Harry pulled the last drops from his now sensitive dick and rubbed it between Danny’s legs, a finger pressing inside his pussy again as he did so. 

He slid down, rubbing where he could see the remnants of his cum and spreading it over Danny, running his hands further up under Danny's shirt as far as his nipples and collarbone as the alpha cum stained and marked him. He then helped him pull his breeches up and he leaned in, nosing at the soft skin of Danny’s hip and then he licked, sucked, and bit down. Danny moaned, clamping his hand on Harry’s head at the sting as the alpha marked him more permanently. In the future, Harry would make sure everyone could see it but for now, he could only bite where no one would see it under his clothes. 

As Harry stood, he helped Danny button his shirt and tuck it in before he put his own cock back in his breeches and straightened himself. 

Danny reached for Harry’s face and cupped it. “I hate that we have to wait until we’re married for you to knot me up.”

“Medieval knights would go on quests and slay dragons before they married their intended. All I have to do is keep my hands off you. So far, I’m failing miserably.”

Danny put his arms over Harry’s shoulders. “Trust me. What we just did? You are _not_ failing. Not with a cock like that,” he leaned up and kissed Harry, humming into the soft press of lips. 

They went back inside, mindful of just how much Danny smelled like Harry again despite them not yet being married. Harry preened as they walked past McGarrett and a few other people they knew. 

“Careful, my dears,” Harry’s mother had said as she pulled her fan out again and began wafting. “Spending time alone together is a wonderful thing, even before you are married. Just try not to get carried away too often or we’ll have to separate you for your own good.”

“Everything’s fine, mother,” Harry had replied. 

“It’s just a few more months,” she reminded them. “But I’ll see if I can get the families to bring it forward a little bit.”

Harry smiled at Danny, kissing him again. “The sooner the better.”


	3. Vignette Two

“How was she?” Danny asked.

“Good as gold,” his mother-in-law told him. “She’s a perfect little cherub. Her father was too but that wore off as he got older. So be careful,” she winked at him as she gathered her things ready to head out now that Danny had returned home. “The nanny is with her.”

“Thank you. And you’re welcome to come see us any time.”

She reached out a gloved hand and wiped at his cheek with her thumb. “Is that dirt on your face? How did that get there?”

“No idea,” he said. “Possibly from the carriage.”

“Hmm,” she said, not buying it but also not asking anything further. 

Once she was gone, Danny went to the nursery to see his daughter, the nanny leaving the room so he could have some alone time to play with her. He picked her up and hugged her close, bouncing her to hear her giggle. Not far from two years old and she was getting so big. It felt like it wasn’t so long ago she was still growing inside him. 

She kissed his cheek and hugged him and when he asked her if she’d enjoyed seeing grandma she answered in mostly babble, but her words were getting better day by day. 

He heard the door downstairs. “Hear that? Daddy’s home! You want to go see daddy?”

“Daddy!” she clapped. “See daddy!”

“Let’s go,” Danny told her as they went out of the room and down the stairs.

“There’s my gorgeous girl and,” Harry put an arm around Danny’s waist and pulled him closer to press a kiss to his temple, “my ravishing omega. Come here, Sophie,” Harry took their daughter from Danny.

Danny stood closer, his fingers combing through his daughter’s blonde hair. ‘Just so you know,” he kept his voice light in front of her. “Your work followed me home.”

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“I took care of it,” Danny continued, voice still light. “But I’d prefer if you could finish this particular assignment quickly. I’d like to not be drawn into things for a while.” He cradled his stomach which was already growing again and he’d soon need to put on the bigger sized breeches.

“I agree. You’ve got a more important ‘assignment’ to take care of down there,” he indicated Danny’s belly and reached his spare hand out to touch it. 

“Bump!” Sophie giggled, reaching out her hand to Danny to copy what her father was doing. Harry crouched to let her touch over the obvious bump just like he was doing, Sophie prodding her finger against Danny just a little too hard. 

“Careful, Soph, you don’t want to hurt your little brother or sister,” Danny told her and she looked at him with wide eyes before being more gentle. 

Harry leaned in and kissed Danny’s belly, Sophie doing the same with a smacking sound and a giggle from both of them before Harry stood again, leaving Sophie on the ground and she toddled off into the living room.

“I’ll have the assignment finished tomorrow, I promise,” Harry told him. “What exactly did you do to take care of the problem?”

“I used the training you gave me,” Danny replied. “I think I’m getting very good at it. You think the government would hire me as well?”

“That is a possibility. There’s just one problem,” Harry pointed at Danny’s belly. 

“After the baby is born,” Danny rolled his eyes. 

Harry raised an eyebrow then sidled closed, putting his arms around Danny. “Except, considering how much I love you, and how attractive you are, I find it very difficult to keep my hands off you,” he leaned closer to Danny’s ear. “And my dick very much loves coming inside you,” he pulled back again. “I don’t think my employer would take kindly to having someone who is… prone to pregnancy.”

“Hey,” Danny warned him. “We’re not having that many. I refuse to spend my life forever carrying your children. We can have one more after this one, but then we’ll have to be more careful when you… y’know. Inside me.”

“You know it’s not always that simple. Especially when you’re crying out for me to do it harder and deeper,” Harry smirked.

An ear-piercing cry from the living room made both men tense. Danny pointed in the direction their daughter was in. “When things get heated and we know it’s not the right time for you to knot me, we just need to remember that sound. And imagine it in a symphony. Because that’s what it’ll be like if we have too many children.”

“Right, good point,” Harry agreed. “We should see what she needs.”


End file.
